winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. The day you went away - M2M 2. Cry cry - T-ara 3. Breathless - Shayne Ward 4. We're never ever getting back together ---- Hi Rose!Congratulations on your 6000th edit!You've gain alot of work.And hey, here's a news of Season 5 Episode 7 and a little bit of trivia Season 5 Episode 7 news Hi Rose!Can you change this pic to my convers talkbox FloraEnchantix (talk) 15:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose :)! I agree! By the way, this rude user created a page that said rude things about you. Please ban them. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 00:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Welcome :D!Yes, but we must see if that is Flora.Some say that that isn't Flora.So now, I know how to create a talkbox but the problem is how can I edit it.So, can u teach me.FloraEnchantix (talk) 06:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and one question: Am I going to use it on source mode?FloraEnchantix (talk) 07:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ok...ThanksFloraEnchantix (talk) 07:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ummmmm DbzWinx (talk) 07:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC)tiff sorryD: some one already deleted the page. my guess is fatimah. but you can go to flora enchantix. her log says about it. (talk) 07:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) sorry. gotta go. i can b back. mayby. if i can be back in (talk) 07:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) 20 minuts or so i hope you wont be offline. bye bye rose. I agree,Rose ^^! Do you know? Tomorrow will be aired Ep 7.I'm so exited :D 07:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ^^! By the way,do you know??? A silly user said you many bad words.He said you fat girl.I blocked him for 3000.I don't get why users hate you??? You're the best,Rose! 07:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) He said you're a nerd and a looser, and you delete pages people work hard on! I told him you are just doing your job, which is a hard job. Wow, the Ruby Reef! I wonder what it will be like. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :(! And yup,I saw it.It looks so great now :)! And did you read these comics??? 08:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay,Rose ^^! Bey,see ya soon :D! 08:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Wow! I can't wait for tommorrow then! Okay Bye Rose! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Pokeswap (talk) started out that way, but, now it is taking what was here and changing it, It will keep on changing the more editors i get ~ ~~ Pokeswap (talk) Pokeswap (talk) 11:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) 11:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah i get it,thanks!http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdrianShephardFrost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? Hi Rose! I gonna show you my first Harmonix art: 04:14, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Really? Thanks.....! And how's your study going? 04:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Not yet, but I want to know how to delete them.FloraEnchantix (talk) 04:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!FloraEnchantix (talk) 04:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC)